A shit day
by mrs.PeeledBananas8
Summary: Frank's had a shit day and Rocky comforts him. Please excuse the unoriginal title!


Frank entered his castle in a flourish of exaggerated moves and many loud curses. He strutted angrily along the hallway in heels so high one could get vertigo just from looking at them. His tight, lacy, black dress got tangled between his thighs when he practically ran up the stairs, ignoring his servants on his way.

When he finally reached the laboratory, (which now also doubled as Rocky's personal gym) most of his anger had already evaporated. He was left feeling only slightly out of breath and very drained.

When he entered Rocky was lifting weights, wearing only small golden briefs and golden boxing shoes. Judging by the sweaty gleam covering his whole muscular body, he must have been working out for some time already.

"Oh, Rocky..." Frank sighed dramatically and staggered towards the muscle man, all the while pouting like a small child. Rocky turned around to put away the weights and when he looked back Frank was standing only a foot away, staring at him with a petulant look on his heavily painted face.

"Come on, give us a squeeze." Frank demanded and draped his long arms over Rocky's shoulders. Rocky stood still for a second, but then he obliged and simply wrapped his strong arms around Frank's thin body.

Frank exhaled against his neck and complained: "Oh, Rocky. I've had a shit day..." Rocky answered by placing his large hands on the back of Frank's thighs and urging him upwards. Frank pushed himself off the ground and swiftly wrapped his legs around the other man's torso, gracefully crossing them at the ankles. His dress was bunched up at his waist but he didn't care much.

Rocky started walking forwards so Frank leaned back in his arms and asked: "Are you taking me somewhere?" with a raised eyebrow. Like expected, Rocky didn't answer, but continued on his way out of the lab.

By now all traces of anger or irritation had left Frank's mind and the only things that remained were curiosity and amusement at Rocky's behaviour. He was sufficiently comforted by his creation's embrace and distracted by the perfect body pressing into his own. Even through his dress Frank could feel the glorious pecks against his chest and the strength of Rocky's arms as he carried him through the spacious castle. As he gazed at his creation he once again felt a massive surge of pride for having created something so perfect.

They came to a halt and Frank noticed that they were standing in front of his bedroom. Rocky awkwardly kicked the door open and stumbled inside the room, closing the door behind them. When he didn't move any further Frank toed of his shoes and heard them fall to the ground. He disentangled his long limbs from around Rocky, who set him gently to the floor. Frank stood barefoot in front of his creation, looking up at him with a small smile playing on his red lined lips.

He abruptly turned around and motioned for Rocky to unzip his dress which had gotten quite wrinkled anyway. Rocky's clumsy fingers carefully pulled the zipper all the way down and Frank was left wearing only fishnet stocking, dark red panties and his signature pearl necklace. He faced Rocky again, suggestively clasping his own narrow hips.

"Well, like what you see?" he teased, widely gesturing to his lithe body.

Again, Rocky only offered a confused smile before reaching out to stroke the sides of Frank's torso. He gripped the transvestite's slim waist with his warm hands and leaned down to softly peck Frank's glossy lips with his chapped ones.

Frank lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow, bewildered at such gentleness, but he let Rocky walk him backwards until his calves hit the bed. He clambered on it and lay down on his back, staring up at the man above him with a quizzical expression.

Frank was quite interested to see what would happen now; Rocky had been alive for three months now, but Frank was always the one to initiate anything sexual. Up until now, it seemed.

Rocky lowered himself on top of Frank, covering the other man completely with his larger body. He felt Frank's hands on his back, rubbing his skin in wide circles, kneading the back of his neck. Rocky pressed further down, nuzzling his face into the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling the rich scent that lingered there.

"Hmm... enthusiastic, aren't we?" Frank laughed; referring to Rocky's constant wriggling. Instead of responding, Rocky rolled them both to their sides and firmly grasped Frank's well rounded cheeks. He hooked his thumb inside the frilly red underwear and tugged it downwards impatiently. Frank saw he was having some difficulties getting the undergarment off so he nimbly wiggled out of it and threw it across the room.

Now that he was naked, Frank hurried to pull Rocky's briefs out of the way. He pushed the material down to Rocky's ankles and quickly climbed back up to face his lover. They were both nude now, safe for Rocky's shoes and Frank's stockings.

Rocky grabbed Frankie's arse and pushed him down so their groins were pressed together.

"How _eager_ you are..." Frank smirked and raised himself on his palms, towering over his dishevelled partner. He thrust against Rocky's hips, making their hard cocks rub deliciously against each other. Rocky exhaled sweetly and guided Frank's head down for a messy, wet kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

Frank kept thrusting and soon he built a steady rhythm that left both of them breathless and sweaty. Rocky's fingers tightened in Frankie's hair when their cocks grinded together just so.

"You can pull, darling. I won't mind..." Frank purred with a devilish grin on his smudged lips.

He reached down, in between their bodies and took both of their pricks in his manicured hand, using their mixed precome to ease his stroking. Rocky moaned loudly and started caressing Frank's body all over, travelling his large hands across Frankie's back, gripping his arse, tangling in his hair. He didn't seem to know what he was supposed to be doing, but that way okay; Frank knew exactly what _he _was doing.

He ran his thumb over their heads and jerked them off in long, sure strokes of his capable hand. His movement got less and less controlled and more rushed as he felt his orgasm approaching. Rocky's moans and gasps only fuelled the fire that was building low in his abdomen.

"Oh, yes, baby...Just like that!" he urged, hovering on the verge of climax. But Rocky beat him to it and Frank could feel the hot spurts of semen landing on his cock and hand while his lover screamed out in absolute pleasure.

It only took a couple of strokes until Frank's orgasm ripped through him, igniting his body, setting it aflame with euphoria.

Completely spent Frank collapsed on top of Rocky, who lazily draped his arms over him in a protective manner. They exchanged a weary kiss while trying to regain their senses.

"Mmmm, well that sure was fun..." Frank murmured and reached over to wipe the sticky come off of Rocky's tanned stomach with the end of a sheet. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other.

Rocky lifted his hand to Frank's face and softly wiped some of the smeared lipstick away with the pad of his thumb.

"Hmm... Frank..." he said very slowly and smiled his confused little smile, the one that only Frank got to see.

Frank smiled back and cuddled deeper into their embrace. When his eyes fluttered closed, he thought about how his day turned out to be not that shit at all.

THE END

Thanks so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you would review this and told me what you thought of it!


End file.
